Tabla 30 Besos
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: El romance entre el Dr. Henry Pym (Ant Man) y Janet Van Dyne (Wasp). Algunos basados en las historias del comic. 1.- Gardenia. 2.-KHz 3.- Dulce 4.-Buenas noches 5.- Por fin la tenia a su lado, y no la soltaría jamas. Capitulo basado en el comic. NEW Chapter UP
1. Gardenia

**Reto 30 besos**

**Henry Pym / Janet Van Dyne**

**"Gardenia"**

— ¿Perdón? — su mirada era de asombro y podría jurar que sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

—Me enamore de ti Hank…— repetí avanzando un paso hacia él.

Cabe aclarar que cuando realice este movimiento el Dr. Pym se hizo hacia atrás un paso casi chocando con su equipo de laboratorio.

— B-bueno… J-Jan… y-yo…— de inmediato huyo de mi mirada, aclaro su garganta unas cuantas veces y con evidencia que demostraba el tirar una probeta denoto lo nervioso que lo ponía mi confesión.

—No veo cual es el problema Hank… —otro paso más cerca, sonreí con un poco de travesura en mis pensamientos. —Yo no estoy min…

— ¡Lo sé! —por fin sus ojos claros chocaron con los míos provocando que me estremeciera ante la expectativa de su mirada. — Janet… creo que yo…

Mi corazón comenzó agitándose y mis mejillas enrojecieron, ahora era yo la que dí un paso atrás mientras él avanzaba hacia mí. Sus grandes y fuertes manos se posaron en mis hombros, mi cuerpo se estremeció ante este anhelante contacto. No podía siquiera parpadear por esto.

Desde la operación que me convirtió en la avispa, Hank tenía nulo contacto corporal conmigo, a excepción de cuando debíamos curarnos mutuamente alguna herida de batalla.

Y ahora me veía de esa forma tan penetrante, tan _**sincero**_. No lo decía con palabras pero creía ver en su mirada las palabras "Yo también".

Sentí su respiración tan cerca y nuestros ojos se cerraron disfrutando de aquel inquietante y dulce toque, sentí su calidez cada vez más cerca y añore con estupor sus labios; rogando en silencio por ese beso deseado desde la primera ver que le viera.

— Me estoy enamorando de ti… — susurro contra mis labios antes de… ¿Besarme en la frente? ¡Es en serio Hank!

Solté un suspiro lleno de frustración al instante en que abrí los ojos y me encontré con dos cosas muy curiosas, la primera era que ya no sentía la calidez de sus manos. Mientras que la segunda…

Sentí entonces un roce en mi mejilla por lo que gire mi rostro encontrándome con Ant Man sobre este. ¡Me beso la mejilla! Era ridículamente adorable aquel gesto.

Era cierto que me esperaba más y sin embargo no era como si me estuviera rechazando más bien era una carta blanca. Y no la desaprovecharía en absoluto.

Le observe con una sonrisa en los labios sin dejar de verlo, salto de mi hombro y dándome la espalda volvió a su tamaño natural. No me resistía jamás a las acciones que mi cuerpo solicitaba así que salte a abrazarlo enredando mis brazos en su cuello llegando a darle un suave beso en la oreja.

Se estremeció.

— ¡Jan! — exclamo con vergüenza ante mi acción por lo que le solté y espere a que se girara para regañarme. Y me sorprendí.

Sí minutos antes le note nervioso y sonrojado ahora era una manzana muy roja y temblaba ligeramente. ¿Así que ese era un punto sensible? Me sonroje ante mis pensamientos y desvié la mirada.

— ¡ES cierto! La colonia de _Solenopsis invicta_ está a punto de dar término a la investigación sobre el control de impulsos dentro del reino _Solenopsis._ ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? — Espera un momento… él estaba… ¿Cambiando el tema? — Entonces sí comienzo con esto y finalmente introduzco una con el adiestramiento dentro de otra colonia por ejemplo…

Definitivamente estaba fuera de mi zona de confort. Y lo peor era que había olvidado mi confesión.

Negué con la cabeza unas cuantas veces antes de posar mis manos sobre mis caderas y sonreír aunque él no viera. — Tengo una junta con tus nuevos accionistas… trata de parar un poco y comer antes de que regrese o te ira muy mal Henry Pym…— amenacé antes de girarme y salir del laboratorio.

No era tan desesperada como Jenny creía, estaría dispuesta a esperar a que mi amor secreto se confesara como era debido.

* * *

HOLA:

Un fic muy pequeño pero como va a ser una tabla de retos no esta mal.

Sí notan he usado el significado de la flor Gardenia. Que es Amor secreto y sinceridad.

Una dedicación especial a quien me inspira todos los días. Legendary Te amo. Y una más para ti que estás leyendo esto. Por favor anímate a comentar que tan mal me quedo jeje.


	2. KHz

Basado en: Tierra 81225

Advertencias: tome base de la Tierra 81225 donde no se sabe mucho de Janet para formar una historia con ello, todo es original a excepción de los poderes y la muerte de un personaje. Sin más y pese al OoC disfruten del texto.

* * *

**kHz**

* * *

Janet cerró los ojos con fuerza. Al fin estaba en casa, al fin lejos de Asgard… al fin el color que manchaba sus manos podía asustarla sin lastimar a otros.

Jamás intento matar a Loki, sus poderes no actuaban de esa forma y ahora debía intentar calibrarlos. El Gran Visir había aclarado que este poder que les brindara duraría hasta el fin de los tiempos y en definitiva eso, era mucho tiempo.

Soltó un suspiro recostaba en su mullida cama. Estaba tan cansada, tan sola.

Todos los demás se habían marchado a sus hogares o lugares donde pasar su soledad. Porque no eran exactamente un equipo. ¿Cómo personas tan distintas podrían serlo? La puerta de su habitación se abrió, se incorporó de la cama observando a su visitante.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Preciosa como siempre. ¿No lo notas?

—… Es cierto… lo estás… pero… tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

Bufo por lo bajo dándole la espalda al rubio ¿Cómo lograba conocerla tan bien?

— Pensaré que eres un acosador Dr. Pym — susurro con una sonrisa ladina. Sabía que el Dr. Saldría corriendo después de ello. Era demasiado tímido. En exceso.

Sin embargo no escucho ningún movimiento de su visitante y decidió por fin observarle. Estaba ahí frente a ella con una mirada llena de algo… extraño. Algo que no podía identificar ¿Lastima?

Jan se removió incomoda ante esto. No le gustaba la mirada de este hombre en especial, no le agradaba, era… excesivamente serio. Frunció el ceño tomando valor se acercó a él. Si quería sacarlo de ahí y hundirse en depresión solo había una forma de hacer que se alejara, era lo de siempre. Lo que los mantenía así.

— Ya no soy una niña Henry, no tienes que seguir tratándome como tu hermanita. — el torció la boca y le observo con más ímpetu. Siempre reaccionaba así cada vez que Janet sacaba ese tema a flote.

**Flash back**

* * *

Janet nunca conoció a sus padres, no sabía más que su nombre y ello por el guardapelo que lo llevaba además de su fecha de nacimiento. En el orfanato había conocido a Henry, él hermano mayor de todos y que por lo tanto los incitaba a buscar lo mejor. Con el tiempo se había vuelto tan unidos que era natural que se presentaran como hermanos.

A pesar de que no lo fueran.

En un principio todo era hermoso, tenía a alguien para ella que jamás le dejaría. Sin embargo y pese a todo pronóstico se enamoró de ese tonto. Tenía 12 años cuando supo que le gustaba, él tenía cerca de 22 años. Cuando consiguió su custodia ella no sabía cómo actuar en un principio. Era como ser rescatada de todo por tu príncipe y de pronto… este resultaba que ya tenía a alguien en su vida.

María.

La chica de los hermosos ojos claros, la científica seria, precavida y ordenada. La mujer de los sueños de Henry, su prometida.

Ese día fueron atacados en plena ceremonia. María muerta en los brazos de Henry, él llorando amargamente ¿Y ella? Capturada por alguien del que aún desconoce el nombre. Tan solo recordaba alzar su mano hacia Henry y pedir su ayuda. ¿Por qué no la veía?

No lo vio hasta 5 años después. ¿Qué paso en ese tiempo? No lo tenía claro, era como estar en un sueño que era más una pesadilla constante. Fue entonces al verlo nuevamente y arrojarse a sus brazos que noto el primer rechazo. ¿Era por las alas? ¿Por qué ahora era distinta? No le permitió ver su dolor por lo que con todo siguió insistiendo.

— _¡Te quiero!_

— _Jan, yo también te quiero… eres mi… mi hermanita…_

— _No lo soy Henry, mírame yo… yo_

— _¡Es imposible! Solo olvídalo Janet…_

Era había sido la única ocasión en que discutieran el tema. Ella comenzó a salir con algunos muchachos, él comenzó a reafirmar todo el tiempo que eran hermanos. Volvió a llorar.

Cuando ambos se unieron a los vengadores Janet sentía que estaba en casa, a pesar de la incomodidad de Henry. Los vengadores, Thor, Asgard, el grito de Loki, sus mejillas y cuerpo manchados de carmín.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Se estremeció recordando lo que pasara hace tan poco tiempo. Sus ojos cerrados y si corazón agitado, lleno de dolor y temor. Era una asesina. Había matado.

Sintió de pronto como s cuerpo era envuelto por el del mayor y a pesar de que mentalmente se resistió, la verdad era que lo necesitaba. Era desesperante saber que a pesar de todo no la viera como mujer y sin embargo ella.

Henry se removió incomodo un instante dejando algo en la mesita de noche. De pronto empezó a sonar una melodía muy conocida por ambos. Pero ¿Dónde estaba el fonógrafo? Se dedicó a buscarlo más solo vio una caja metálica. ¿Un reproductor actual? Pero el sonido era idéntico al de aquellos días en el orfanato, esos días.

Una risa llamo su atención, observo a Henry con sorpresa. Le robo el aliento; siempre supo que era encantador, y muy guapo pero el verlo sonreír así era una tortura. — ¿Qué rayos te propones Henry?

— Hank… tú siempre me has llamado Hank y no entiendo que pasa contigo Jan porque ya ni siquiera quieres verme. — pronuncio con seriedad y determinación pintada en sus pupilas claras.

—No lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo y no veo porque hasta hoy se te ocurre…

—Desde que te presente a María… exactamente fue ese día en que comenzaste a llamarme Henry… ¿Por qué? Pensé que era una forma en la que demostrabas respeto ante mí pero creo todo este tiempo me equivoque.

—Yo no sé de lo que…

— ¡Ahora no Janet! ¡Vas a escucharme! — exclamo furico por fin soltándola y dirigiéndose a la puerta la cual cerro. Se giró y regreso donde estaba tomando a la castaña por los hombros. —Sé que seguramente las repercusiones por el trauma que sufriste en Asgard te tienen en un estado soñoliento desesperada y me parece imposible que siquiera intentes llorar sacando todo los sentimientos que estas acumulando a causa de la primera persona que pues… bueno muere sin intención alguna por culpa indirectamente proporcional a la nueva adquisición en la fuerza de tus habilidades.

Todo aquello la dejo atónita, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Respiro nuevamente, con las mejillas coloradas por el enfado. — Henry Jonathan Pym no tienes ni el derecho, ni la obligación de llamarme así porque no somos nada.

— En eso te equivocas. Sí que somos algo… somos…

No quería escucharlo de nuevo así que le lanzo la almohada que tenía más cerca interrumpiendo de nuevo todo esto. — No somos hermanos, jamás lo hemos sido y jamás lo seremos. Porque nunca, escúchame bien Hank, nunca te he visto como a un hermano.

Aquello había salido de su control hacia bastante tiempo, y ya no sabía si debía salir de ahí corriendo o simplemente demostrarle cuanto lo amaba desde la tierna edad de 12 años.

—Eso me queda bastante claro Janet, siempre me ha quedado claro…

Escucho las palabras de Pym con sorpresa pintada en sus facciones. ¿Qué?

—Yo… tu… bueno…— dejo la almohada sobre la cama y se negó a verla por interminables segundos. Por fin se acercó mirándola directamente a los ojos. Se aclaró la garganta y con las mejillas coloradas declaro. — desde hace tiempo note como tu presencia provocaba que mis KHZ de ritmo cardiaco normal aumentara a un GHZ y no dudo que llegara en este mismo instante a un THZ probándome no solo una arritmia ligera, sino un posible infarto de seguir así…

— ¿Estás diciendo que te enfermo?— por lo poco que había comprendido Janet estaba muy enojada por esto.

— ¡Sí! ¡NO! Es decir yo… yo…— Janet se removió incomoda tratando de soltarse del agarre ajeno que cada vez estaba mucho más fiero sobre sus hombros. Ahora mismo deseaba ahorcarlo y salir de ahí. Se sentía estúpida por escucharlo, por aferrarse a cada una de sus ilusiones infantiles.

Y entonces sucedió.

Sus labios fueron cubiertos por lo del Dr. Pym logrando que todo a su alrededor se detuviera, cerró los ojos notando como la tensión de hacía unos segundo se iba de ella. Tembló cuando el bioquímico mordió levemente su labio inferior y se internaba en la profundidad de su cavidad. Aquella húmeda y cálida extensión del cuerpo ajeno le dio una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo. Sus piernas temblaron por lo que sus manos se posaron sobre el pecho ajeno y las de Hank bajaron de sus hombros a su cintura atrayéndola.

Pudo sentirlo.

Todo aumentado, cada sensación, cada roce aumentado por la cercanía del hombre amado. Su Hank. Suyo. El latido de ambos al unísono en un ciclo que parecía amentar con forme el ósculo seguía su rumbo. No lo entendía, no quería preguntar. Y sin embargo en ese instante en que su mente sufría y su corazón anhelaba a que aferrarse, nuevamente aparecía él y le brindaba lo que siempre soñó.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**_OK; juro que yo no esperaba que terminara así, tan sólo nació solo. Mis manos estaban poseídas al escribir esto jajaja espero guste y al menos me dejen algún comentario. Avisando que este fic cambiara de ubicación a comics. Nos estamos leyendo. Nos vemos en el próximo One Shot._**

**Notas:** Un Hercio representa a unCiclo por segundo, contemplándose a todo hecho que ocurra en forma repetitiva, y aplicado no solo a las Ondas Sonoras o a las Ondas Electromagnéticas, sino también a fenómenos marítimos (contemplando el Oleaje en un tiempo determinado) o bien hasta el fenómeno Vibratorio de distintos elementos que se encuentren en estado sólido.

Esta frecuencia es equivalente a un número determinado, sobre una fracción de tiempo mensurable en Un Segundo

Hz - Hertzios: 1

KHz - Kilohertzios: 1000 Hz

MHz - Megahertzios : 1000000 Hz

GHz - Gigahertzios: 1000000000 Hz

THz - Terahertzios: 10000000000000 Hz


	3. Dulce M-S: 7 Rostros (ROL)

Mini-Saga: Los 7 rostros.

_**#1 Dulce**_

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a su señora bonita. Una sonrisa infantil se posó en sus labios. ¡Tenia tantas ganas de verla! Y ahora estaba aquí.

Tenía las pestañas espesas y curveadas naturalmente, su nariz era pequeñita y recta, muy parecida a la de su mama. Sus mejillas se veían gorditas y rojitas lo que la hacía ver más bonita de lo que regularmente era.

Se acercó para abrazarla notando que había algo que estaba entre los dos. Con curiosidad alzo la sabana notando el camisón azul que ella llevaba puesto. Y algo en su pancita. ¿Sería…?

Con mucho cuidado puso su mano sobre la barriguita de la señora bonita. De inmediato algo comenzó a moverse ¿Tendría hambre? ¿O él tendría hambre? ¿Debería despertarla y avisarle o…?

Una gran idea cruzo su cabeza. « ¿Pero sí se enoja conmigo?» Pensó Henry, recordando el día en que les preparo aquella sorpresa a sus papas. ¡Y valla que se sorprendieron! «La señora bonita no se enojara, ella es amable con todos, aunque algunos no lo merezcan» escucho aquella voz que le cuidaba en todo momento. Volvió a sonreír y se incorporó de un salto de la cama en dirección a la cocina.

* * *

Janet se removió incomoda. Algo faltaba a su lado. Entre abrió los ojos notando un dibujo frente a ella. Era una flor azul. Una preciosa flor hecha con puntitos tan exactos que parecía computarizada. Se tallo los ojos incrédula un instante, antes de escuchar una risita a su lado.

Todo a su alrededor se aclaró, de inmediato busco al dueño de aquella risa y sonrió al notarle una charola con el desayuno en ella. — ¡Buenos días mi señora bonita! — escucho. Un vuelco le dio el corazón al escuchar esa frase.

— Henry… que bueno que estás aquí… pensé que ya no me querías porque no habías venido.

—Eso jamás señora bonita — tomo asiento sobre el lado vacío de la cama y puso la charola sobre sus piernas. — Es solo que he tenido mucho sueño y no sé por qué… pero ¿Sabe usted? Pensé que tenían hambre. Hace poquito toque su pancita y se movió. Y traje galletas con mermelada azul y té azul. — una amplia sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Henry.

Janet no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír y sentir como el pequeño que llevaba en sus entrañas pedía atención de la persona frente a ella. Le reconocía sin duda. Se incorporó y acomodo las sabanas. Puso una almohada en su espalada con ayuda del rubio y se dispuso a ver su desayuno azul. Era curioso el hecho de que se viera delicioso. — ¡Estoy muy impresionada querido! ¿Cómo lograste esto?

La mirada brillante de aquellos ojos claros le dijo que estaba contento con su reacción. Y eso la hizo sentirse completa. Era extraña aquella situación inusual. Y sin embargo parecía lo más lógico del mundo.

* * *

—Colorante vegetal, no quiero que el bebé se valla a enfermar… ¡Ya quiero jugar con él señora bonita! ¿Crees que se parezca a Hank? Yo pienso que se vería más bonito sí se llega a parecer a usted. ¡Oh! Mientras no se parezca a YJ estaría bien a veces da un poco de miedo ¿Lo sabías? ¡Quizás sea como Pym! Definitivamente será muy divertido. ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue?

Henry no podía dejar de ver el abultado vientre de la señora bonita. No recordaba cuando él era un bebito dentro de su mamá. ¿Qué se sentiría? —Ya los sentiste… ¿Quieres escucharlos? — escucho la voz de la castaña. Con emoción se acercó hasta ella. Quien ya tenía la charola con el desayuno azul. La hizo a un ladito haciéndole espacio.

¡Era tan emocionante!

Puso su cabeza sobre la pancita de la señora bonita y cerró los ojos. Imagino como seria en el interior. Oscuro y tenebroso ¿Quizás? No podía ser así. Dado que era dentro de la castaña, seguro era un lugar muy divertido para jugar. Pero a lo mejor se sentía ahí muy solito. — Hola Henry, yo también me llamo así. No culpes a la señora bonita por el nombre, creo que nos quiere mucho y por eso te puso así. — dijo logrando que Janet se emocionara hasta las lágrimas.

— No tengas miedo Henry. Hank y la señora bonita te cuidaran muy bien y si nadie nos ve; seguro me dejan jugar contigo — murmuro emocionado el rubio escuchando el curioso dababum y sintiendo el movimiento de ese pequeño ser. Ese sonido le hacía sentir relajado y muy contento — Gracias por estar aquí, yo te voy a querer mucho, mucho y te enseñare todo lo que la abuelita me enseño, veras que estarás muy contento con nosotros.

Se quedó callado cuando sintió la mano de su señora bonita acariciar sus cabellos. Era algo que tenía muy bien guardado en su joven corazón, junto a las pinturas de la abuela y los extraterrestres azules. — Los amo a los dos… Hank será un buen papá para ti Henry… te lo prometo…— susurro soñoliento el rubio posando sus labios sobre la barriga de la castaña en un casto y dulce beso. Antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

* * *

Hola a todos:

Bueno esta es una Mini-saga que esta dedicada a legendary, la cual rolea a Hank Pym en F.B. y es mi pareja ;3  
¡Por qué los siete rostros? poco a poco se dará más información sobre esto.  
Y subiré la ficha técnica en mi perfil la próxima semana.

¿Alguien adivina el por qué?

¿Algún review? ;o;


	4. Buenas noches M-S: No me ames

Mini historia: No

**Buenas noches**

# Palabras: 1,154

* * *

Dio otro giro en la cama, era tan extraña esta situación. El estómago le daba vueltas y sentía una fuerte migraña.

_"Ya pasara, siempre pasa"_

Escucho para sí misma las palabras que su prima le decía. Es que no era razonable, común, ni siquiera sonaba coherente.

Pero ahí estaba.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza aguantando las ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¡Ella misma renuncio a él hace años! ¡AÑOS!

Entonces ¿Por qué ahora le afectaba tanto la situación?

_"Ya no eres una niña Janet, no puedes seguir enamorada de un idiota"_

Recordaba las palabras de ella y aquellas miradas llenas de lástima que muchos le dieron en aquel tiempo. ¡Que hipocresía ya suya! Detestaba este momento con toda su alma, se odiaba a si misma por ser tan débil.

— ¿Jan?— la voz de su actual pareja la saco del sentimiento que la inundaba en ese instante.

¿Por qué pensar en Pym? ¡Sí tenía a un hombre maravilloso a su lado!

Compuso una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro y fijo su mirada en los ojos ajenos. Él no creyó en su actuación pero no le dejaría preguntar nada. De inmediato tomo sus labios y le beso de forma predadora. Asaltando aquella cavidad, embriagándose con el sabor a whiskey que tanto detestaba.

Janet había pasado de novio en novio después de su divorcio. Después de aquel abuso que vivió por la persona que más amo en la vida. No veía a Pym a menos que fuera necesaria la colaboración entre su per héroes. ¿Cuántas veces habían determinado tratar de que esto funcionara? ¿Cuántas veces habían fallado en el camino?

¡Es que simplemente no era su destino permanecer juntos!

Y entonces había llegado la noticia.

_"Tiene una relación y un hijo. Olvídate ya"_

Un cubo de agua fría había caído sobre ella con estas palabras.

Un hijo

Un hijo que ella siempre temió tener.

Su cuerpo tembló al sentir las manos ajenas recorrerla. Era una sensación placentera, misma que adoraba con profundidad. Que le hacía olvidar. Sus manos buscaron el cuerpo ajeno tratando de aferrarse a este placentero acto. Él se detuvo en seco, cortando el beso. Ella abrió los ojos por fin, tratando de entender porque se detenía tan abruptamente.

— Esto no va a funcionar nunca Janet.

— ¿Por qué dices esto?

— Porque no lo has olvidado…

— ¿De qué estás…?— sintió la amable mano del rubio sobre su mejilla húmeda. ¿Había llorado? No pudo evitar bajar la mirada de inmediato, no podía enfrentarse a esos ojos claros, ese rostro que le demostraba decepción. ¡Lo quería! De verdad lo quería… pero no lo amaba, no de esa forma en la que amo a Hank Pym.

— Ten mucho cuidado, no me gustaría que volviera a lastimarte… — él sonrió para ella, con aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, con ese factor cómplice que siempre les identifico.

— No voy a volver con Hank… jamás…

— No puedes seguir engañándote cariño, Jamás podrás olvidarlo.

— Somos diferentes, yo no puedo… jamás podre…

Sus ojos se empañaron llenos de lágrimas y por un instante un escalofrió la lleno. ¡Hacia tanto que no sentía esa brisa!

— No puedes decidir por ti misma preciosa, no puedes seguir aquí escondida…

— ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Hank no me necesita! ¡Jamás lo ha hecho! Y yo no puedo volver…

— ¿Por qué? ¡Sólo tienes que estirar tus alas!

Por fin alzo el rostro hacia él. Sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que daban al ver el rostro de Hank. ¿Cuándo?

— ¿H-hank? — salió de sus labios en un susurro. Las luces se apagaron y se sentía todo tan frio, helado.

* * *

Trato de aferrarse a sí misma, trato de darse un poco de calor. Pero era inútil, nada parecía funcionar.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué sentía que nada tenía sentido? Pero todo al mismo tiempo tenia, un ritmo, una lógica, un inicio.

— Wasp…

— n… st… po…ble...

— …an..

— ..an..t..

— ¡Jan!

Sus ojos se abrieron, todo era borroso. Más una calidez la envolvió con ternura.

— Volviste, volviste Janet… mi Jan…

Esa voz se le hacía tan conocida, ese tono, el matiz la pronunciación. Esos brazos que le aferraban con fuerza, ese olor, calor, sensación. ¡Sensación!

¡Hacia tanto que no sentía! No así, no de esta forma.

No podía hablar, tan solo se aferraba a esa persona. ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Eran tantas las incógnitas y ella estaba tan ansiosa de saber.

El la llevo en brazos todo el camino. Podía escuchar su corazón latiendo con fuerza agitado. Le observo de perfil ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué se sentía tan cómoda con él? ¿Por qué la veía con los ojos brillantes y llenos de lágrimas? ¿Por qué esto le hacía sentir falta de aire? ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de llorar?

Llegaron una habitación, él se sentó sobre la cama, aun teniéndola en brazos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo antes de que él comenzara besando su rostro, cada parte de piel que cruzaba sus labios y ella se aferró a su traje.

Amarillo.

¡Qué hermoso color!

— Jan… mi Jan… tanto… tanto yo…

Se quedó callado al no verla responder y de pronto la calidez que la rodeaba se sentido incomoda, como sí algo sobrara o faltara ahí. ¿Qué era?

Con curiosidad toco su rostro, delineando con las yemas de sus dedos cada facción. Era un hombre apuesto, que con los años y la tristeza en sus pupilas le hacían aún más perfecto. En lo imperfecto. Ella estuvo varios minutos comiéndolo con una delicadeza extrema. Como si tuviera miedo. ¿De qué?

— H-hank… — susurro con la voz cansada y rasposa, como si en mucho tiempo no la hubiera usado.

—Oh Janet…— La recostó en la cama aun abrazándola y se tendió a su lado. Por largo tiempo se observaron en silencio. Él sin soltarla, ella viéndolo fijamente.

— Buenas noches mi amor…— susurro Hank besando su frente y cerró los ojos adormilado.

Janet sintió que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas ¿Era un sueño? ¿Cuánto duraría esta vez? Había soñado tantas veces que regresaba a casa que Hank la aferraba de esa forma y que todo estaba bien.

Pero seguía perdida en aquella explosión de energía que era ella misma, sin principio, sin fin, sin un porque o cuando. O como o quizás. Trato de aferrarse a esos brazos que le protegían, aunque fuera otro sueño, aunque intentara una vez más aferrase con los recuerdos de su pasado.

A veces era Tony, Clint, Steven, Thor… no importaba el nombre, no importaba quien fuera, se aferraba a Hank una y otra vez.

"Es una persona muy torpe… pero fuerte, inteligente y admirable… no lo olvides. Sí alguna vez te encuentras con él… confía"

Recordaba esas palabras que dijera a una persona ¿a quién? No tenía relevancia.

No aguanto más y sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, para poder verlos a todos de lejos como hacía tiempo iba haciendo. Para vigilar cada movimiento enemigo, para cuidar a sus seres queridos… para saber que pasaba en su vida.

* * *

Continuara….

* * *

Hola: creo que sólo continuare realizando este fic por amor a legendary a la pareja. Porque hace falta más amor para esta pareja hermosa. Con el próximo estreno de Ant-man posiblemente aparezcan más fic's pero todos con las equivocas ideas de la película. Dado que aun no quiero creer los rumores que hay al respecto y matan totalmente mi canon, me abstendré de meter datos de las pelis a menos que cambien de opinión y le den a esta pareja algo hermoso y no una tontera.

En fin, como es imposible que eso pase, espero que alguien al menos me deje un comentario... me deprime escribir por amor propio y sin comentarios.

Es como que nadie lee tu historia.

hahaha en fin. saludos!


	5. Nuestra distancia y esa persona MS:No

_**Nuestra distancia y esa persona.**_

* * *

Mini serie: No

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos pensó que era un sueño más. Con temo su mano se posó en la mejilla ajena. Esa piel que tan bien conocía, con ese tono cremoso y las mejillas sonrojadas tenuemente, esa nariz respingada pero pequeña que tanto gustaba de morder. Largas y espesas pestañas oscuras que tras sus parpados cerrados ocultaban esos ojos claros que tanto amaba.

Soltó un suspiro nostálgico, su corto cabello cobrizo ahora le llegaba a la espalda baja. Estaba preciosa. No podía dejar de observarla, no quería dejar de hacerlo. Tanto tiempo había esperado para recuperarla, tanto tiempo le había llorado y soñado con estar así con ella.

Escucho toquidos en la puerta. Decidido a ignorarlos estrecho hacía él el cuerpo de su esposa, suya. La insistencia de la persona detrás de aquella puerta comenzaba a cansarlo. No quería despertarla, no quería soltarla ¿Y si fuera un sueño?

Irritado se incorporó dejando a Janet acomodada y cobijada, solo serían unos segundos y volvería a abrazarla. Primero tendría que echar a la persona que se atrevía a invadir su privacidad. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con no solamente la sub directora del colegio, también con la mitad de los muchachos, los cuales se notaban muy curiosos.

— Hank… ¿De verdad es Janet?

— ¡Lo es! ¿No es maravilloso? — no pudo evitar abrazar a su gatuna compañera, estaba tan lleno de euforia, los murmullos y las preguntas se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y él no sabía cómo manejar aquello. Lo cual era extraño puesto que era el líder del lugar pero su estado era tan precario y volátil que no sabía qué hacer.

De pronto todos se quedaron en silencio, el corazón de Hank se agito al notar como todos observaban tras de él. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Se giró de inmediato. Y ahí estaba.

Sus preciosos ojos azules se notaban heridos al observarle. Quiso acercarse a ella, más dio un paso hacia atrás.

— Creo que es mejor que nos retiremos muchachos, la señorita Van Dyne necesita descanso…— escucho decir a la sub directora. — ahora… ¡William! — Hank noto aquel peso y calidez sobre sus hombros y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió incómodo.

— Jan… esto…

Se quedó callado cuando observo aquella sonrisa en su esposa, sabía lo que seguía después de esta. — Podrás preguntarme todas esas dudas más tarde… ahora necesito dormir… si me disculpan…— no le observo, simplemente paso de largo.

Se iba, se alejaba nuevamente de él. Tomo a Will de sus hombros y se lo entrego a Tigra, disponiéndose a seguir a la cobriza. Una mano en su brazo le detuvo — necesita estar a solas Hank, debe reflexionar además Wasp hace mucho tiempo que no está aquí, no sabemos qué repercusiones…

El rubio se soltó del agarre y con aquella mirada dejo callada a la mujer. —Mi esposa me necesita Tigra, es lo unico que necesitas comprender…

Y se fue tras ella sin saber lo enfadada que dejo a la que había sido su amiga durante tantos años.

Ignoro a todo aquel que se le cruzaba por el camino. ¿Dónde estaba su Jan? ¿Por qué lo observo con esa mirada tan herida? ¿Por qué? Se juraría que estaba loco y que todo el regreso de su esposa había sido una buena alucinación sí no estuviera él ahí.

Cerró los puños con fuerza ignorando el hecho de que sonreía hacia su Janet de aquella forma. Dolía, dolía el ver como la distancia entre ellos estaba tan grande y esa persona era de cierta forma culpable.

¿Culpable? No había ninguno más que él.

Él que la había dejado irse, que le había humillado y transgredido. Su bendita culpa volvió sobre sus hombros y no tuvo el valor de acercarse. Y sin embargo algo en su interior gritaba lo suya que era esa mujer. Suya porque la amaba, suya porque la necesitaba y añoraba. Solamente suya.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hank! ¡Henry Jonathan Pym! —ignoro los gritos ajenos hasta llegar a su habitación. Entro en esta y cerro con seguro. Por fin observo aquel rostro enfadado que tanto amaba. —se puede saber ¿Qué demonios…?— no dejo que terminara la frase, pues sus labios fueron sellados de inmediato.

Hank jamás había sido un hombre que hiciera las cosas sin pensarlas, mucho menos que se dejara llevar por las emociones, jamás, solo… solo cuando se trataba de ella, los razonamientos dejaban de existir.

Pensó en cierto momento que Janet se resistirá al beso pero, al contrario lo respondía. Introdujo su lengua con ferocidad, se encontró de inmediato con aquella extensión húmeda y conocida. Danzo entonces en esa cavidad saboreando cada ápice de la misma. Sus manos le tomaron de inmediato por la cintura, sintiendo como ella deslizaba sus manos por su cuello hasta aferrarlo y unir sus cuerpos.

Tan desesperado, tan ansiado. Beso, mordisqueo y chupo aquellos labios como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Hasta que finalmente la respiración le hizo falta a ambos pararon. Sus frentes unidas, corazones agitados y respiración faltante. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Hacían falta las palabras para mencionar aquello? ¿Realmente ellos…?

— Te vez muy feliz Hank… se ve que eres un buen padre…— la sonrisa se congelo en los labios del rubio al escuchar la afirmación de la mujer amada. ¿Y eso que significaba? Sintió como Janet temblaba ligeramente, la abrazo con fuerza, sin querer dejarla ir nuevamente.

— Te amo Jan…

— Tiene que ser un sueño… a ti te cuesta tanto decir esas palabras… aunque lleváramos años juntos.

Otro golpe más al ego del científico, era verdad. Sin embargo en ese instante tenía la necesidad de gritarlo, de expresarlo en toda su magnitud. — No es un sueño mi vida, aquí estoy contigo…

— No juegues más… tú no eres mi blue eyes. Se separó acusándolo. — y aunque lo fueras… ya no me necesitas… ya tienes una nueva familia.

— Pero ¿qué estas…? — no pudo decir más al ver aquellos ojos de cielo derramar una tenue llovizna. Trato de acercarse pero ella se alejaba a cada instante.

Como si existiera una distancia considerablemente mayor a la que existía hacía poco más de 24 hrs. Pero esa distancia, sólo era la presencia de una persona entre ellos. Y no precisamente se trataba de Tigra o Clint.

* * *

Continuara.

Gracias por los comentarios, me hacía falta jajaja. Por cierto el capítulo anterior y este, están basados en el comic y en lo que yo quisiera que sucediera al encuentro de ellos. Dos. Hahahaha cualquier duda solo contáctenme.


	6. Si Pudieses ser Mía M-S:7 Rostros (ROL)

Notas: Es basado en un AU. Esta es una más de las facetas de Hank. Aunque eso solo lo sabe legendary quien fue la que le puso este toque a su Hank en rol. Gracias amor. Va dedicado a ti y a todos y cada uno de los lectores de este fic.

* * *

**Si pudieses ser mía**

* * *

— Hank ¿Qué estas investigando ahora?

El matraz cayó al suelo llenando el suelo de aquel químico con el que estaba trabajando. El silencio lleno el lugar antes de que una risita lo desconcertara, frunció el ceño.

— Ahora tienes tiempo de acompañarme de compras.

—Tengo que iniciar de cero

—Pero Hank…—un puchero se formó en los labios de la castaña.

La observo de reojo notando sus grandes ojos azules observarlo con algo parecido al reproche, sus carnosos labios que se veían apetecibles con aquel gesto infantil.

_**Yo era torpe**_

Cerró los ojos y se dedicó nuevamente a limpiar cada gota del desastre químico en el piso, aparentemente ignorando cada una de las palabras de la mujer frente a él. Vio como con un gesto de furia contenida, la avispa pegaba en el suelo con su tacón de 15 cm y salía de la habitación.

Soltó el aire contenido en los pulmones y esbozo una sonrisa triste. Ella era como una estrella lejana, y el un pobre diablo. ¿Cómo podría siquiera intentarlo? Sus inventos eran un fracaso, trabajaba con los mejores pero no era libre. En conclusión todo era una pérdida de tiempo.

_**Ella era preciosa**_

— La hormiga faraona se encuentra en todo el territorio de los Estados Unidos. La hormiga faraona es pequeña, mide aproximadamente 1/16 de pulgada de largo y puede ser de color amarillo, marrón claro o rojo. La parte inferior de su abdomen suele ser más oscuro que el resto del cuerpo. Mientras por otro lado —el rubio señalo otro hormiguero que tenía en la mesa más cercana—Se conocen seis especies de hormigas de fuego en los Estados Unidos, y la más molesta de todas es la hormiga roja importada, que se encuentra en todo el sur de los Estados Unidos. Las colonias de hormigas de fuego incluyen especímenes de varios tamaños, de pequeños (1/16 de pulgada de largo) a grandes (1/4 pulgadas de largo). Generalmente son de color rojo, aunque hay algunas de color marrón o negro, y el abdomen suele ser más oscuro que el resto del cuerpo. Por lo tanto son…

Estaba tan emocionado por ello que cuando se fijó en las personas que supuestamente estaban prestándole atención, noto como cada uno de los científicos le ignoraba, incluso bostezaban con descaro. Y ella; sus ojos azules le observaban con fijeza y una seriedad en el rostro. Se giró para observar a las hormigas, era tan complicado. Mordió su labio inferior con frustración. Las ganas de salir de ahí y repetirse lo estúpido que era estaban cada vez más presentes.

_**Yo era un aburrido sin remedio**_

—Entonces lo que quieres decir es que a pesar de que las especies pueden diferenciarse por los factores internos, más que nada por la supervivencia en ciertos territorios, de igual forma se les identifica por la vestimenta que usan.

Las risas en el salón de clases se hicieron presentes al instante en que ella y su melodiosa voz terminaron de expresarse. Se giró a observarla justo en el instante en que se incorporaba y pasaba al frente. Tomo los marcadores de colores y comenzó a dibujar lo que previamente había explicado.

— De esta forma cuando me encuentre a alguna de estas especies podré observarla y decir. ¡Wo! Pero su es una Faraona. Cuando pregunten otros compañeros solo podrán pensar en Egipto cuando sabemos que está en todo Estados Unidos.

Las risas se hicieron presentes así como varias personas comenzaban a alzar la mano para preguntarle a él todo respecto a estas distintas especies. La observo de reojo nuevamente y con una sonrisa triste se sintió miserable.

_**Y ella era fascinante hasta el infinito**_

— ¿Perdón?

—Es lo mejor Srta. Van Dyne. En primer lugar está mal visto que los alumnos convivan tanto con sus profesores…

— Soy tu becaria…

—… de igual forma las habladurías del favoritismo serian una desventaja para…

— Nos conocemos desde hace años e incluso me pones a trabajar de más.

—… su acceso a la carrera por lo que sería mejor para ambos que esto acabara.

No podía escucharla, sí lo hacía menguaría su decisión al respecto. Era lo mejor, no la merecía, no podía ofrecerle nada, solo era un idiota profesor que investigaba cosas que detestaba en sus ratos libres y tenía un sueldo mediocre. No podía tenerla cerca más tiempo o terminaría arruinado.

"Era lo mejor."

—Henry Jonathan Pym. ¡Eres un idiota!

Fue lo último que escucho antes de que sonara la puerta azotándose. Su corazón dolía. La respiración le hacía falta y su mirada comenzaba a fallar.

— Es lo mejor Jan… mi Jan.

Susurro a nadie en aquel salón vacío. Se sentó en su silla y reflexiono. ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta que la amaba? A días de conocerla de ver que no era María. Pero había sabido desde que sus miradas se cruzaron que, su vida ya no sería la misma. Sí tan solo fuera… pero no lo era. Ella la heredera de Industrias Van Dyne merecía a alguien mejor. Se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

"Alguien como Stark"

Una gota en el piso, una gota roja. Sus ojos se abrieron con ironía. ¿En qué momento fue tan idiota para romper su móvil y terminar lastimándose la mano?

_**Si las personas fueran lluvia, yo sería llovizna**_

El año escolar había terminado y ella seguía comportándose indiferente con él, entregaba todo a tiempo pero ni una sola sonrisa le regalaba "como antes". No era que lo extrañara, era más bien lo esperado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio terminaría enamorada de su profesor que le llevaba al menos 7 años? ¡Pobre, patético y sin nada más que historias de hormigas!

No la vería de nuevo, había terminado satisfactoriamente su trabajo con él y ahora podría dedicarse a lo que tenía que hacer. Cerro el folio con el último trabajo que la señorita Van Dyne le entrego. Supuestamente debía regresarlo pero a última instante se lo quedo para él. ¿Para qué? ¡Era un verdadero masoquista!

La puerta se abrió, por lo que soltó el folio, el cual cayó al piso.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesi…ta?

Ella estaba ahí con su delgada silueta definida por un sencillo pero hermoso vestido de algodón veraniego. Llevaba unas zapatillas abiertas, pendientes de brillantes y llamativos. Todo en ella lucia perfecto.

Aclaro su garganta y se negó a verla de nuevo, pero no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Con una seguridad que creía desconocida llego hasta él, con su rostro bonito lleno de una mueca de frialdad y seriedad imposible.

Un vuelco en el corazón. Todo el ambiente tenía el sabor de una inminente despedida.

"si pudieras… ser mía… pero es imposible… porque una estrella pertenece al cielo. Y una hormiga solo puede estar en la tierra."

Un destello le hizo observar los pendientes de Janet, eran en forma de avispa. Los que él le regalo en la primera fiesta de cumpleaños que celebraron juntos.

"Ella vuela libre, lejos, resplandece, peligrosa, añorada. Siendo un todo. Y yo solo puedo trabajar, seguir ordenes, ser una obrera más."

Cuando lo noto ella estaba frente a él a uno solo paso, a 10 centímetros. Los labios de Janet se movieron formando una frase de dos únicas palabras. Hank abrió los ojos con evidente sorpresa, la cual le dejo en estado de shok.

"No."

"si"

"no es correcto"

"es mi mayor anhelo"

"ella debe ser libre"

"quiero volar a su lado…"

Y fue, este último pensamiento lo que lo saco de su estupor justo a tiempo de sentir los labios de la castaña sobre los propios. Era un beso tan delicado, tan lento y frágil "como si temiera rechazo" ¿por qué?

Se agito algo en su interior cuando poso sus manos en la cintura estrecha de Van Dyne, su corazón se agito aún más al, tímidamente responder poco a poco ese beso. Su respiración le hizo falta cuando en un atrevido movimiento la joven _avispa_ mordió el labio inferior de su _hormiga_ teniendo acceso a aquella cavidad deseada.

Un escalofrió le recorrió al saberse su dueño. Los brazos delgados de la castaña pasaron alrededor de su cuello, uniendo ambos cuerpos y se sentía tan bien. Tan anhelado. Tan correcto. Las dos palabras que ella pronuncio hacia segundo hacían meya en su cabeza y una discreta, casi tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras la besaba.

— Cásate conmigo.

_**Y ella, un huracán.**_

* * *

Y ¿Que les pareció? Disculpen la espera, el trabajo y la vida hogareña me tienen tan ocupada y feliz que no he escrito mucho. Espero les guste y comenten algo.

_**Besos Yukime.**_

_**10.09.2014**_


End file.
